Oneshot Collection
by Craving To Be Wild
Summary: A collection of oneshots include all your favourite wildcats in the pairings that you love.


Hello to those that are reading this. I've challenge myself to write 52 one-shots which is on average one a week but I would love everyone to contribute by requesting what you would like to see happen in the oneshots.

Just leave this form filled in on a review or post it here http : / / forum . fanfiction . net / topic / 90636 / 41716162 / 1 /

_Pairing: (the only thing I won't write is Rypay unless you specify they aren't related or it's just a fluffy none romantic piece)_

_Rating:_

__Prompt: (It can be an item, a place, anything)__

_Quotes:_

__Any another stuff:_ _

I look forward to writing these oneshots and just look below and you'll have the first of them.

* * *

><p><em>The Darkness<em>

* * *

><p>When I look at myself in the mirror I don't see the girl I am today. I see the girl that I was before the summer. The girl who was binge eating and then barfing it up just to try and lose weight. I see the girl who had to have control and being in charge of everything at school because she had no control when she was at home. I see the girl who would scrub her hands for half an hour in scalding water after she'd shoved her fingers in her mouth because she found what she found what she did to herself completely disgusting.<p>

Time has passed and that version of me is gone. I've got a better handle on my bulimia and I've stopped being so controlling even though that's hard. I've even sort of gotten help from a professional about my OCD but now it's time for me to help give back. I just want to help people before they reach the same point I did. I want to make a difference in people's lives. "Okay" I breathed out.

"You can do this." I then went on to tell myself as I ran a brush through my hair and just looking at myself in the mirror. It was the first day of my senior year and well I just hoped people had forgotten about my break down at the end of the previous year. I had told myself I would not take too much on this year because I know that it would just cause me to relapse and that couldn't help.

If I were to relapse I don't think I would be able to bring myself back from the darkness that had consumed me last year. With help for my therapist I've been told it might be a good idea to reconcile with the people that i pushed away during my dark times last year and know that I should.

I wonder if it'll ever work, would they even listen to me I mean I was a bit of a bitch to them. I know if I was them I knew I wouldn't forgive me. Some of the things I did to them were unforgiveable. "You'll think of something." I told myself as I put my brush down on my vanity.

The moment that i'd place down my brush I heard my name being called "Taylor." I would have taken myself to school but after my break down last year and everything that I went through this summer the principle wanted to speak with me and my mother to make sure me coming back to school would be the best thing for me to do.

"Coming." I called back to her taking one more look at myself in the mirror smoothing down my shirt. I wanted to try and make a good impression but I just wanted to try and blend into the background. I didn't want people to know who I was even though people did know who I was.

I grabbed my rucksack from the side and left my bedroom with it. When I got to the bottom the stairs my mother said to me softly "Are you ready sweetheart?"

"I am." I told my mother softly as I moved some hair from out of my face and behind my ear.

Even though I said I was ready and everyone else said that I was ready to go back to school with everyone I didn't think that I was ready to go back to school but maybe it'll be different when i actually get there. I opened the door and walked out of it. There was no turning back now.

As I walked down the hall of East High people looked at me but I just blocked it out. Though as I walked along the hallway I slipped notes into all my friends lockers apologising as to how i'd acted the previous year.

When we got into the office I was caught my surprise my friends were all in the office. They had put a banner on the wall that said _We forgive you. _I smiled and feeling tears prickle my eyes. Their arms wrapped around me and I felt all the darkness that was left just melt away from myself. I knew getting back to my normal before the darkness self but with my friends help I knew that I would be able to.


End file.
